Find the point in the plane $3x - 4y + 5z = 30$ that is closest to the point $(1,2,3).$
Explanation: Let $A = (1,2,3),$ and let $P$ be the point in the plane which is closest to $A.$

[asy]
import three;

size(180);
currentprojection = perspective(6,3,2);

triple I = (1,0,0), J = (0,1,0), K = (0,0,1), O = (0,0,0);
triple A = (0,1.8,1), P = (0,1.8,0);

draw(surface((2*I + 3*J)--(2*I - 1*J)--(-2*I - 1*J)--(-2*I + 3*J)--cycle),paleyellow,nolight);
draw((2*I + 3*J)--(2*I - 1*J)--(-2*I - 1*J)--(-2*I + 3*J)--cycle);
draw(A--P);

dot("$A$", A, N);
dot("$P$", P, E);
[/asy]

Then $\overrightarrow{AP}$ is a multiple of the normal vector of the plane, which is $\begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -4 \\ 5 \end{pmatrix}.$  Thus,
\[\overrightarrow{AP} = t \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -4 \\ 5 \end{pmatrix}\]for some scalar $t.$ This means point $P$ is of the form $(1 + 3t, 2 - 4t, 3 + 5t).$  But we also know $P$ lies in the plane $3x - 4y + 5z = 30,$ so
\[3(1 + 3t) - 4(2 - 4t) + 5(3 + 5t) = 30.\]Solving for $t,$ we find $t = \frac{2}{5}.$  Therefore, $P = \boxed{\left( \frac{11}{5}, \frac{2}{5}, 5 \right)}.$